Endeavor
by Todayisyourtomorrow
Summary: I truly believe that if I try hard enough, I could have you. -Eclare Futurefic   Rated M for later chapters.


_**I truly believe that if I try hard enough, I could have you.**_

Clare went to her kitchen to make some popcorn, no one was home, not even Darcy, they all went on some dumb church retreat, as for her father? Probably sleeping with his new fiancée. Clare scoffed and began making popcorn. She had invited Eli over, but so far he's been a no show. When the popcorn was done, Clare grabbed two cans of soda and went upstairs to her room. Something told her, "Don't give up, he might show up." She bit her lip and pushed play onto her DVD player. "Hope Eli likes Freddy Kruger." Clare sighed and watched.

Eli finally finished helping his dad fix the kitchen sink that had busted, resulting in a flood in his kitchen. He glanced up at the clock and realized how late he was for Clare's. "Shit." he glanced down at himself and realized that his shirt was soaking wet, see-through, and his pants were damp. …_Fuck it_. He thought. He was already too late to go and change his clothes. He grabbed his hoodie off the coat wrack and quickly through it on, then grabbed his keys. He made his way out to Morty, and unlocked it. He opened it and started the ignition, heading for Clare's house.

Eli arrived about fifteen minutes later, parking outside on the curb and getting out. He closed the door and walked right across Clare's grass. He'd noticed that one of her neighbors had come out onto the porch literally for the sheer purpose of staring at Eli and his car; a slightly older woman with curlers in her hair. He flashed her a smirk and a gave her a purposely provocative wave before she gave a disgusted-sounding gasp and headed inside. He chuckled to himself and made his way to Clare's door, giving a short knock before walking inside. "Clare" he called out, closing the door behind him.

Clare heard the door open and she smiled, knowing it was Eli. She turned down the television and opened her door. "Up here." When Eli looked up Clare flashed him a smile and waited for him to go up the stairs. Clare noticed the shirt underneath his hoodie looked wet and she cocked her head. "Did the sprinklers' get you?" Clare touched his shirt for a second and looked up at him questionably.

Eli glanced down at the hand on his chest and chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah, no, busted pipe in the kitchen. I was helping my dad. S'why I'm so late." he pulled his hoodie off, revealing the see-through white t-shirt underneath, and folded it over his arm. He walked inside of her room, glancing around briefly before looking back to her, "So, what're we watching?" He asked, setting his hoodie down on the back of a chair. He grabbed the hemline of his shirt and tugged on it, shaking the shirt a little and pulling the wet material away from his body.

Clare slightly smiled, she felt bad about the pipe, but she was glad he had a reason. "Nightmare on Elm Street, the original." She unpaused the TV and laid tummy flat on her bed. Eli was standing so she chuckled and moved her pillows. "You can sit next to me you know, I don't bite."

Eli chuckled softly and nodded, "I just didn't want to get your bed wet. But, if you insist." He moved to sit next to her, on the very edge of the bed at first, but eventually he scooted back. He glanced around the room again before his eyes landed on the TV.

Clare shook her head and smirked to herself. "Soda?" She asked as she handed him the can, he took it still eying the TV. "What would you do, if you were in that situation?" I whispered taking random glances from him to the television.

Eli popped the top of his soda and took a drink before setting it between his legs. He raised an eyebrow and glanced over at her, "What do you mean?" He asked, playing with the tab on the can absentmindedly.

"Well, if there was a dream killer, what would you do? Like for example, what they're going through in the movie." Clare adjusted her position to lying on her back. She looked up at Eli and smirked as he thought. Her eyes traveled down to his shirt, she wasn't very used to seeing him in bright colors; but she liked it. Clare tugged on her bottom lip in anticipation, her eyes traveled back to his face as she awaited an answer.

Eli thought for a moment about his answer before he looked down at her, "Try my very best not to die?" He laughed sardonically, bringing a hand up and running it through his hair, "I really don't know." He leaned back on his other hand, stretching back slightly. "What would you do?" He asked, taking another drink from his soda.

"Call me the barer of bad news, but I'd just let it happen. I mean, seeing all your friends die, not having sleep and going through that hell…who would want to live through that?" Clare shrugged and sighed. "I'm waiting for you to call me crazy down here." She smiled at him everything but the television getting silent.

Eli's lips turned up into a smirk as he looked down at her, "As if _I'm_ in any position to accuse anyone of insanity." He kept his eyes on her, letting them roam over her face. He took note of how blue and bright her eyes still looked, despite how dark the room was. Eli realized he was staring about a minute later, and quickly shifted his gaze to the forgotten television, shaking his head a little.

Clare popped up and smirked as she licked her lips. "Eli." She cooed, but his head kept still. "Eli." She repeated, his head finally turned and gave her a questioned look. "Clare?" He mocked as he looked down at her. "What are you waiting for?" Clare whispered, her eyes looking at his lips. "What are you talking about?" He leaned down and cocked his head. "Kiss me." She said boldly, slightly louder than a whisper.

Eli raised both of his eyebrows, surprised by her words. "…You want me to?" His voice trailed off, as his eyes slowly began to study her face again, through a half-lidded gaze. Slowly, her turned fully in her direction, smoothing a hand up her cheek and into her hair before kissing her lips. His other hand came around her, pressing his palm to her lower back. As Eli worked his lips over hers, he suddenly lowered her onto her back, hovering over her, but never breaking the kiss. He was testing her, pushing her, even. If a girl wanted him… it was normally because she didn't really know _him,_ all they knew where their perceptions. And he'd test them by playing with their limits, and from what Eli understood, Clare's limits were pretty set in stone.

Clare smiled into the kiss, surprised at how soft his lips were. She grabbed onto his now damp shirt and pulled him down a little closer. He deepened the kiss and Clare arched her back slightly to meet his hips. They both pulled away, and Clare looked up at Eli with a smug smile. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Her smile slightly fell when he stayed quiet, Eli's green eyes still on hers.

Eli's lips curled up into a crooked smile. "Wasn't terrible." He slowly moved back into his sitting position, keeping his eyes on her. "So. Is _this_ why you invited me over, then? Did you have some kind of… ulterior motive?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows in accusation, "Because I must say, that's how it looks to me."

Clare rolled her eyes, "No, I actually wanted to watch a movie. It's not my fault you're so capturing." She smirked and got up and off the bed. "Why don't you think I wasn't just being spontaneous?" Clare gave him a wink as she _slowly_ walked to her bathroom, she could feel his eyes observing her silhouette and she bit her lip before turning back. "By the way Eli, this walk. _That _was a motive, not the kiss." Clare smirked before closing the door.

Eli's eyebrows rose once again as he watched her walk to her bathroom, automatically confused by her words. He ran a hand through his hair again as he shook it, not fully knowing what to expect from Clare. Eli waited patiently on her bed for her to emerge from the bathroom, his eyes flickering to the TV every so often, but mostly staying fixed on the door. He'd actually focused all his attention back on the movie, and moved Clare to the back of his mind when he heard the door open. He turned to look at her.

Clare stood in the doorway and crossed her arms. She looked at her TV and shook her head smiling to herself. Clare made her way back to her place on the bed and resumed looking at the TV. No words were said from her mouth and stayed still. Clare snuck glances over at Eli, seeing as he was still looking at the TV, she looked down biting her lower lip.

Eli's eyes flickered to Clare after a moment, as he could feel her eyes on him with every glance she snuck. "S'there a reason you're starin' at me, Edwards?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He met her eyes full on, trying to see through her actions and guess what she was thinking. Normally, it was easy. Seeing a person's intentions reflect in their eyes. But Clare was confusing him, and, being the way he was, he wanted to understand. He needed to know the intent behind the action.

Clare smiled and dropped her gaze. "No reason, just puzzled." Her eyes looked at the TV as she took a sip of her drink. A smirk played on her face re hearing what he had said about the kiss. "It wasn't terrible." Clare shook her head and laughed slightly. Looking up at him.

Eli's hand had moved to the hemline of his shirt once more, he tugged it as he tried to hold the cold, wet material away from his body. He glanced over at Clare when he heard her laugh, and he gave her a slightly confused smile. "What?" He asked, the movements of his hand stopping as he waited for a response. A particularly dark scene in the movie was going on, leaving the room without much light without any flashing from the television. "Nothing, just glad I wasn't terrible." She looked at his white shirt, it glowed in the dark and she saw as he held on to it. "Do you need another shirt?" Clare asked politely tugging on the hem of his shirt herself. It was cold. "I'll be right back." She left the room without his answer and came back with a black v-neck shirt. Clare tried to find her way back to her bed without tripping on a pillow and making a complete fool out of herself. _No such luck._ She tripped and groaned as she got up. "Here, wear this, you're going to get sick if you don't." Clare got up and managed to hand it to him. Eli stared at her when she fell, and as she stood up. "You alright there?" he asked, smiling a little in a teasing way only when he'd realize she wasn't hurt. He took the shirt from her and stood directly in front of her, a little close. "Thanks." he said simply before grabbing the hemline of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He dropped it to the floor between them before pulling the black v-neck over his head. It fit a little snugly, but it would do. He glanced down at Clare, meeting her eyes. "You are okay, right?" he asked.

"Of course, it's nothing but a little rug burn." She smiled getting up and rolling over to her side. Clare stared up at her ceiling and just stared. "How many stars do you think are out tonight?" She whispered closing her eyes and sighing as she opened them up again. Clare had spent so many nights in her bed alone; it was nice to finally have someone there. Maybe not as a comfort, but as friend and potential lover.

Eli looked over at her, watching as she moved her gaze to the ceiling, and shared aloud her contemplations about the stars. Eli slowly moved over to her bed, sitting down next to her at first before he moved onto his back, lying beside her. He moved his hands behind his head and glanced up at the ceiling as well. "All of them?" he laughed softly, flickering his eyes to her face. Clare turned to him and smiled softly before looking back up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and looked back at him, "What are you thinking about?" Clare asked as she looked back at her ceiling, it surprised her how much laying down and having someone with her could make her feel like there was something to fight more. Not everything ended in ruins… Eli glanced over at her, slightly puzzled by the question. "Well…I'm thinking about you, I mean…I'm in your bed, wouldn't it be rude to be thinking of something… or… someone else?" He asked. Eli was being sincere. So far, Clare confused him to no end, but it was a little intriguing. He didn't quite understand how a girl could go from throwing herself at him, asking him to kiss her one moment, and laying down thinking about the stars the next. Well I don't know, I'm sitting over here thinking about stars. Does that make me rude?" Clare laughed slightly than her face turned serious. "What about me, are you exactly thinking about?" Clare's' full attention was on Eli, she watched as he observed her; trying to figure her out. "…I think you're weird." Eli said without thinking, laughing softly. "But… a good weird, I guess." He brought one of his hands out from behind his head and reached over, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He gave a small shrug. "I don't know. Just… stuff, I guess."

"I think you're smug, but I guess that makes us even." Clare chuckled and felt his hand ghost her ear, pulling a strand of hair behind it. "Well, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Clare shrugged and smiled. Still feeling his hand near her cheek she placed her cheek on his palm and blushed looking up at him. His hands were soft, she thought as her smile turned brighter.

Eli trailed his fingertips down Clare's cheek, stopping at her jawline before he pulled his hand away. He brought it to his chest and scoffed in mock hurt. "Me? Smug. I'm hurt that you would think such a thing, Clare." he grinned, letting out a soft laugh. Clare smiled and shook her head looking up, than back at him. "I could say the very same about you calling me weird, but it's the truth. Oh and don't worry, you're a good kind of smug." Clare smirked and tugged in her lower lip. "Thank you, for coming over…you didn't have to if you didn't want to." A sincere smile played on her lips as she looked in his eyes, even in the dark she could see the hint of green. They were just right for him, in every way possible. Eli shrugged, giving her a smile in return. "No problem. Sorry I was so late. I was busy going through a flash flood in my kitchen." He laughed. He brought a hand up and ran it through his hair, as he let out a small yawn. "Your bed's awfully comfy, but, unless you want a human stuffed animal for the night, I should probably get outta your hair."

"It actually sounds flattering, but again, the decision is yours." Clare looked at him her eyes looking at his lips, but than back at his eyes. It's like she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, even if she wanted to.

Eli flashed her a crooked smile before he slowly began to sit up. "I think I'd better let you get some sleep, you… probably wouldn't get much with me around." He slowly moved to sit on the edge of her bed, leaning down to pick up his wet shirt off the floor and folding it.

Clare bit her lip, a little disappointed but she shrugged it off. "Okay," Clare got out of bed and took off her jeans, leaving her in her underwear and t-shirt. "But you're missing out." Clare smirked and tried her hardest not to laugh. She was teasing him, of this she knew. Clare made her way back onto the bed and got under the covers.

Eli gave her an elevator look when she stood up and removed her jeans, shaking his head a little as he knew exactly what she was doing. "Tell me somethin'. You mean to tell me, that if I were to stay, your pants wouldn't be coming back on? That you wouldn't kick me out say… the second _my_ pants came off?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her. He could tell she was bluffing. But he wanted her to say it.

"You obviously don't know me very well, now do you? I'm no bluff, can I say I expected this to happen, no. Can I say I want it to happen, perhaps? Yet like I've said many times before, the decision is yours." Clare smiled and raised her eyebrow, she knew she confused him, but in many ways it amused her. How far would he take it? She would soon find out.

Eli eyed her for another moment before smirking, shaking his head. "I'll see you around, Clare." he chuckled. He grabbed his hoodie off the computer chair and folded it over his arm, along with the shirt. He made his way over to her bedroom door and opened it, heading out. "What? No kiss goodbye?" She laughed and tucked herself into her blanket. "That was fun." She whispered to her self slowly drifting back to sleep.

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Degrassi, just the story.**_

_**A/n; I will be updating weekly or when I can, because school seems to screw me over! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this series. **_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
